


He's A Rebel

by tea_petty



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: It seems the Commonwealth disapproves of Sole's taste in men.





	He's A Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

Midnight was already closing in on the Commonwealth when MacCready dragged himself across the bridge leading into Sanctuary. The settler standing guard gave a twitch with his nose, before turning it decidedly upwards and away from the former Gunner.  To say MacCready was welcome in Sanctuary, wouldn’t have been completely accurate, rather, it was more correct to say that Sanctuary tolerated him, and only because of Sole.  

The street was mostly empty at this time of night, save for the occasional guard (cue the tromping of more high horses), and a few night owls strolling about.  The moon-chilled air felt fresh on the stale thoughts that settled in one’s mind like tumbleweeds.  Glowing squares of light floated by like beacons of home and hearth along the winding street’s edge.  MacCready hadn’t been staying in Sanctuary long, but he knew the home he and Sole shared, even in the disguising shroud of midnight from the light that poured from the window and the cheerful music that spilled out, most likely from the ancient record player Sole had restored and coveted.

_See the way he walks down the street,_

His girl was waiting for him, no doubt.  MacCready hadn’t realized how deeply he’d missed having someone to wait for him until he’d had it again.  Still though, guilt twisted around his heart, a viper that took great care before it would move for his throat.  It was late; and it wasn’t as if waiting for him was all Sole had to do.  MacCready’s hand sagged tiredly at the doorknob, before he twisted, and pushed into the entrance of his home.  

_Watch the way he shuffles his feet_

Sole was curled on the couch, nestled snuggly in her nightclothes and some blankets.  She beamed at MacCready as he kicked off his boots, and just like that, the fatigue drained from him.  

_My, he holds his head up high_

“Welcome home,” the cocoon of blankets fell away as Sole rose form the sofa, the skirt of her housedress swishing around her legs, flannel butterfly wings.

MacCready’s arms caught Sole readily, sweeping her up as his lips found hers in a tender kiss.  Mm, home.

_When he goes walking by, he’s my guy_

Somewhere amidst their tangled limbs, Sole’s hand snaked down and found MacCready’s.  Their fingers linked together, finishing the endless form they made together.  A snake eating its own tail, two lovers melded into one; either way, there was an eternity to be witnessed.

_When he holds my hand, I’m so proud_

To lay with MacCready was to put oneself into adept hands.  His fingers were nimble from the technical litheness that came from handling guns day in and day out.  Nothing escaped his sharp eyes, and so he was a meticulous lover, the sort to pore over his partner, committing every nook and cranny to memory.  Best of all though, his heart was split wide open, the calloused layers of muscle shed behind the safety of a locked door, where he was guarded by its protector.  

Sole was thinking of such things as MacCready scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold.

_‘Cause he’s not just one of the crowd_

In their shared bedroom, Sole pushed his tattered coat from his shoulders, and started at the buttons of his shirt, trailing kisses along the way.  Undressing was nearly ritualistic for them; it was the physical embodiment of the trust MacCready gave Sole.  He let her peel away his layers, to see him beneath, a privilege only Lucy had garnered, before her.

Tonight, a deep frown embossed Sole’s face as she revealed tender purple splotched across his chest, peppering the ridge of his collarbone.  

“What’s this?” Sole asked, her lips whispering the inquiry into his skin.

MacCready winced, the spots still tender.

“It was a slow day today, really.”

Sole raised her eyebrows, unbelieving.

“Until…?”

MacCready sighed, “until I spotted some Gunners haranguing some kid on my way home.  Couldn’t have been any more than eleven.”

His voice had grown hard with disgust, like he was speaking of vermin.

_My baby’s always the one to try…_

“So, there was a fight.”

Sole wasn’t asking; she was confirming.

“You should see the other guy,” the corner of MacCready’s mouth quirked upwards, and his right cheek dimpled.

She fought back a grin at his expression; a battle lost.

_…the things they’ve never done…_

Sole left his garments, now loosely hanging from him, and reached for his face.  She cradled him tenderly in the palms of her hands, stroking her thumb across the plane of his prominent cheekbones.  She felt the scruff of him scratch lightly at her skin as she did so, and they both shut their eyes, relaxing into the touch.

_And just because of that, they say_

“I love you.”

It was said so quietly that it was barely said at all, scarcely a whisper.  The shape of the words imprinted through their passing from her lips to his.  Meek in her candor, and yet courageous in existing at all, MacCready’s eyes snapped open.

 _He’s a rebel and he’ll never ever be any good_ __  
He’s a rebel 'cause he never ever does what he should  
But just because he doesn’t do what everybody else does  
That’s no reason why I can’t give him all my love

Heat suffused Sole’s cheeks, and so she kept her eyes shut tight.

“You what?”

Sole swallowed nervously, intending to answer but faltering.  So much for that.  Perhaps if she kept her mouth shut now, she could pretend she hadn’t said anything at all.

“Hm?”

“What did you just say?” MacCready asked again.

Sole felt a fluttered touch tilt her chin upwards, and she knew if she opened her eyes then, she’d be scrutinized by her lover.  For her heart’s sake, she played dumb.

“What?”

“Repeat what you said, just now.”

_He’s always good to me, always treats me tenderly_

“You heard me,” Sole whispered, flushing, as she peeked an eye open.

“Yeah, I did,” MacCready tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “say it again?”

_'Cause he’s not a rebel, oh, no, no, no_

His voice was gravelly in its softness, as if it were unsure how to command such timbre.  Sole’s chest ached for him to know it better, to be the one to show him.  It was hard to believe that he was so young – the callousness he donned was decades older than himself.  It was with respect to matters of the heart, that his true age showed, despite having been married and with a son.  He was still green in reaping the fruits of a love aged like fine whiskey.  To him, it was water slipping through his fingers.

_He’s not a rebel, oh, no, no, no, to me_

“I love you-“ Sole said, as MacCready’s mouth crashed against hers.

_If they don’t like him that way_

When he pulled back, his brow was cinched together, trapping whatever it was that was on his mind for talking.

“I think, that might make things hard for you,” he stroked gently down the side of Sole’s face, and her eyelashes fluttered.  “I have…a reputation,” MacCready continued, “the people around here don’t trust me.”

Sole peered at her lover through slitted eyes, “but I do.”

_They won’t like me after today_

“And if they stop trusting you as a result?”

Sole shrugged, “then we move.”

_I’ll be standing right by his side when they say_

MacCready took Sole’s hand and guided it to his lips, where he brushed soft kisses against the pads of her fingers.

“We could go to Diamond City – we have the caps by now, and Duncan would have a chance at an education,” Sole mused, chasing her suggestion back to the daydreams it came from.

MacCready snorted.

“Diamond City?”

“Or, we could go back to the Capital Wasteland, where you’re from.  You worked the land, right?”

He gave a small smile.

“Farm life was hard, but peaceful.”

 _He’s a rebel and he’ll never ever be any good_ __  
He’s a rebel 'cause he never ever ever does what he should  
Just because he doesn’t do what everybody else does  
That’s no reason why we can’t share a love

“Seems better than life anywhere else,” Sole pointed out, “where it’s hard and  _not_ peaceful.”

“What would we grow?”

“Hmm, tatos?”

MacCready planted a kiss into the palm of Sole’s hand, and she grinned broadly.

“No, no wait… _mutfruit_.”

MacCready’s face erupted in crimson.

_He’s always good to me, good to him, I try to be_

Sole laughed, her own cheeks lighting up at the mention of one of their more  _private_ memories.

“Why’re you embarrassed?” Sole teased, “it was your idea.”

_'Cause he’s not a rebel, oh, no, no, no_

MacCready was visibly fighting his blush now, his mouth wobbling in and out of a smile, as his ears reddened like Christmas lights.

_He’s not a rebel, oh, no, no, no, to me_

“A rather good idea too, if I may say so myself,” Sole smiled toothily, as she pulled MacCready in for another kiss.

“I’ve got loads of them – good ideas, I mean,” MacCready said in a husky voice.

His cheeks were still flared deeply, as he fell atop her and pressed her into the soft duvet.  On the windowsill nearby, a bowl of ripe mutfruit sat bathed in moonlight, should either of them feel inspired to put it to good use.


End file.
